id5fandomcom-20200222-history
Persona
The Persona Structure refers to the pre-arranged passive traits (known as Talents) a player can possess, which will affect their character's abilities during games. This compass or web-like map of traits is found in the Notebook, under the "Persona" tab. Talents can be revised at any time. There can be multiple saved Talent Pages at any time, up to ten (including "Default") for both Survivor or Hunter, but only one can be equipped at a time for each match. The Instrinsic Persona Webs are split into four behaviors for each compass direction, which also correlate to the name of the behavior during matches. Talent Points Talent Points are used to unlock different Talents on the Persona Web. Each point are earned during matches, and are earned by doing certain behavior that can be attributed to certain qualities. These four types of behavior are also related to marks. ''Max amount of points: ''120 (was increased from 100 on July 4th, 2019) Survivor Behaviors Survivors earn talent points from the following behaviors: * Tranquility * Persistence * Friendliness * Bravery Hunter Behaviors Hunters earn talent points from the following behaviors: * Tough * Vigilance * Dread (formerly Deterrence) * Deceit Intrinsic Persona Structure - Survivor Tranquility (North) Mech Elite (Base Talent) * Survivor's Instinct ** Healing ** Air Walk * Sticker ** Symbiotic Effect *** [[Spectator|'Spectator']]' (Final Talent)' * Obsessive/Obsession Persistence (East) Curiosity (Base Talent) * Distraction * Escape ** Compensate *** [[Borrowed Time|'Borrowed Time']]' (Final Talent)' * Cold (formerly Chill) Friendliness (South) Drawbridge Effect (Base Talent) * Distress * Catfish Effect ** Horsefly Effect *** [[Tide Turner|'Tide Turner']]' (Final Talent)' * Sneak ** Doctor ** Shelter Bravery (West) Risky Move (Base Talent) * Exit Path * Bad Example ** Knee Jerk Reflex *** [[Broken Windows|'Broken Windows']]' (Final Talent)' * Prisoner's Dilemma ** Will to Survive ** Great Power Outdated Talents These are talents that used to be available in previous versions of the game, but no longer exist now. * Tough Guy * Disturbance (was replaced with "Survivor's Instinct" on 7/5/2019) * Hawthorn Effect (was replaced with "Symbiotic Effect" on 7/5/2019) * Herd Effect (was replaced with "Horsefly Effect" on 7/5/2019) Intrinsic Persona Structure - Hunter Tough (North) Deteriorate (Base Talent) * Wither ** Destructiveness *** Confined Space (Final Talent) * Restraint * Panic ** Berserker ** Rage Vigilance (East) Owl (Base Talent) * Announcement ** Wanted Order ** Impact * Hunter's Instinct ** Hospitable *** [[Trump Card|'Trump Card']] (Final Talent) * Desperate Fight Dread (West) Deer Hunt * Claustrophobia * Possessive ** After Effects *** [[Insolence|'Insolence']] (Final Talent) * Tinnitus ** Street Sweeper ** Hunt (Hunting?) Deceit (South) Inertia * No Survivors * Mock ** Carnival *** Detention (Final Talent) * Cat and Mouse ** Control Freak ** Giant Claw Outdated Talents These are talents that used to be available in previous versions of the game, but no longer exist now. * Fallen Misfortune (was replaced with "Wither" on 7/5/2019) * Raven Flock (was replaced with "Hunter's Instinct" on 7/5/2019) * Hindsight (was replaced with "No Survivors" on 7/5/2019) * Lurk (was replaced with "Desperate Fight" on 7/5/2019) * Wicked Hound (was replaced with "Wanted Order" on 7/5/2019) * Eye for an Eye (was replaced with "Cat and Mouse" on 7/5/2019) Final Talents Final Talents refer to the relatively strong traits at the furthest end of each web direction. Only 2 out of the 4 can be unlocked within a single web. Survivors # [[Spectator|'Spectator']]' '(Under Tranquility) # [[Borrowed Time|'Borrowed Time']] (Under Persistence) # [[Tide Turner|'Tide Turner']]' '(Under Friendliness) # [[Broken Windows|'Broken Windows']]' '(Under Bravery) Hunters # Confined Space '(Under Tough) # [[Trump Card|'Trump Card]]' '(Under Vigilance) # [[Insolence|'Insolence']] (Under Dread) # 'Detention '(under Deceit) Category:Notebook